dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is a fictional in Lightshow. He is a DJ at Ball Busters, he applied after college where he went there for two years and decided to become a DJ. He secretly loves Stars Wars and plans to not share it that much. Bio Michael didn't have many friends during his childhood, but when he started Middle School, he met Simon and the two became Best Friends throughout the rest of School. They discovered various drugs at a party during 9th grade and found a way to score those drugs. Throughout High School they took drugs and had sex with various women, then in their senior year Simon's sister Emma joined them and continued their routine after Simon and Michael graduate. Michael goes to College, but decides to stay only for two years when he decided to become a DJ. Less than a year later he catches up with Simon when he decided to work at Ball Busters., they reconnected and worked together. Michael also catches up with Emma, and starts a relationship with the bartender Alice, soon after he meets Thomas and becomes friends with him. However, Michael has never got along with Molly when she came out of the closet and became a lesbian, he thought it was weird. Michael also enjoys the Modern Flame Wars games and likes going to Strip Clubs with Simon. It's revealed in Nerd Night to Simon, Thomas, and Alice that Michael secretly enjoys Star Wars. Personality Michael loves to have fun, just like Dance music itself, he's fun, jumpy, and will participate in almost anything. He loves is especially when he goes on adventures with Spark, as shown in A Day With Spark and High Speed Trouble at Tokyo, Japan, Japan. He does like to keep certain things a secret, but is willing to let some secrets out in the open. Michael does own a handgun and does occasionally like to get very drunk. Jobs 'DJ for Ball Busters (Season One - )' Michael has worked at Ball Busters for a while, being in charge of the music and remxing for the people. Trivia *Michael's age is twenty seven, but his birthday is somewhere in 1986. *Michael owns various lightsabers and even a handgun. *Michael has kissed a guy before as shown in Another Day, Another Flame War. *Simon, Thomas, and Alice have discovered that Michael loves Star Wars as shown in Nerd Night. *Spark calls Michael "Mikey". Season One Michael was there for the occasional big moments of the season, he kills a bodyguard, kisses thomas after losing a bet, gets hammered drunk, and reveals his Star Wars secret to some close friends of his. Season Two TBA Friends Met 'Simon (Best Friend)' Simon and Michael have had the longest relationship out of everyone. They met at school, were considered Outcasts, and took various drugs with other loners. They grew apart in College, but met up again when they both worked at Ball Busters. They both go on adventures and enjoy largely the same activites. 'Emma' Michael and Emma met briefly during his senior year of High School, but reconnected in their twenties when Michael decided to work at Ball Busters. They both get along and enjoy having some dirty fun. 'Thomas' Michael enjoys having honest conversations with Thomas about relationships, they enjoy having the occasional beer when they just wanna talk. 'Alice' Michael helps Alice when she needs it the most, he loosened Alice up when they both got drunk in Autotune and The Alcohol. He also helped her with a situation with Simon in Freeway Fun, and she accepted his passion for Star Wars. 'Spark' Michael and Spark enjoy going on adventures, as shown in A Day With Spark and High Speed at Tokyo, Japan. Spark introduces Michael to various pop culture events in Japan, and also to other activites that he engages in. 'Red' Michael enjoys spending time with Red whenever he wants to do something crazy with him and Simon. 'Stacy' She is with Red, and he decided to get to know Stacy more, so Michael instanlty became friends with her, 'Eleven' A little unclear, but he did bring Michael into a fivesome with him and three other women. Enemies Met 'Hopkins (Arch Enemy)' Michael has always had a hatred towards Hopkins, they are huge fans of Star Wars and both battle each other to the death. 'Molly' Michael doesn't like that Molly is a lesbian, he thinks it's weird to see another woman not like men. Maybe the two will become friends in the future. 'Mr. Black' All his friends hate Mr. Black, so Michael has a hatred towards him as well. 'Earl Grey' He nearly killed him, Simon, and Thomas in Kitty Room, so the two are enemies. Michael's Voice Voice of Emmet (Brown Haired Lego) from The Lego Movie ' ' Michael's Theme The music of Diplo's Express Yourself ' ' Michael 3.jpg Michael 2.jpg Michael.jpg Nerd Night2.jpg Nerd Night.jpg Kitty Room2.jpg Kitty Room.jpg Michael Quiz.jpg Michael4.jpg Michael5.jpg MyStyle-5.jpg|Anime version of Michael. 1425879347450img6955255.jpg|Michael in cartoon form Category:Characters